Skipper/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} *Got married at the end of Madagascar 2 (see Bride tab), but in the series his bride is nowhere to be seen. *Suffers from Trypanophobia, a fear of needles *Falls for a falcon named Kitka in The Falcon and the Snow Job, but said relationship fails. *Mistakenly thought himself to be female in Miss Understanding. *Many people proclaim that Skipper has a secret crush on Marlene (see Rumor: Skipper & Marlene). *Though Skipper disrespects mammals he is Marlene's close friend. He has never called her "a lesser mammal" or "moronic mammal". He has never insulted her because she is a mammal. In fact he thinks she's smart. *He's been named Denmark's public enemy number 1, after an incident in Copenhagen involving Hans, fish and "so many twists and turns! You wouldn't be interested." *He likes a hard pillow (Shown in Eclipsed) *Drinks fish coffee in the morning which he refers to as a cup of joe. *When he's mad, or gets a shot, he screams very loudly. *Believes that Private's accent is fake. *Claims that his body is "all muscle" after knocking out the advertising executives who, after seeing him in a photo, called him "pudgy" in Fit to Print. *On a poster promoting the first movie, he is labeled as Joe Penguin. *The credo which Skipper always uses, 'Never swim alone', is almost similar to the 506th Infantry Regiment credo, 'Curahee', which is Cherokee for 'Stand Alone'. *Skipper and the rest of the penguins seem to have the closest resemblance to little blue penguins, which are an Australian and New Zealand species. *Skipper is more physical than all the characters, though there are times in which he's reduced to using his head, like when he's acidentally turned into a mere hatchling. (see Rock-A-Bye Birdie) *Values order above all else, though he'd fool anyone with his favor to reckless driving over slow safety evaluations. (Driven to the Brink) *It is seen in several episodes, but it is first mentioned by Private in Truth Ache that Skipper has a fragile ego. In the same episode, it is revealed how true that is when Private (in a truth serum daze) claims that Skipper's super top secret Monk-fish Surprise recipe "tastes like elephant sweat", and Skipper sobs that his "whole life is a lie". *Doesn't have a sister. *He is extremely ticklish, as seen in The Hoboken Surprise *Even though he is incredibly skilled in combat, he is easily distracted. (see Huffin and Puffin, The Hoboken Surprise) *Skipper is actually a very talented singer and dancer. (see The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole) *Skipper is sometimes shown to be vain and narcissistic. Notable in Byte-Sized when he was taking pictures of himself. *Skipper has recieved one medal of honour in the show so far as seen a picture in Byte-Sized awarded by Rico, though it could easily have just been edited by the nanites in the camera. *Skipper highly relies on gut instinct and claims his to always be sure and true notable in Gut Instinct and A Visit from Uncle Nigel. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia Category:Characters